


The Winchester's Home

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: love_bingo, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets Mary a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winchester's Home

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Winchester's Home  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John/Mary  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,182  
>  **Summary:** John gets Mary a present.

“What are you doing?” She laughed as John placed the bandana over her eyes. She had thought he looked as if he were up to something the second he had asked her to go driving with him. And now she was positive.

“Shh.” He held the piece of fabric in place as her hands came up to remove it. “It’s a surprise.” Without another word, John turned the key in the ignition and drove the short distance.

The car purred to a stop as he pulled into the driveway and turned the ignition off. He took a deep breath before he got out of the car and walked to the passenger side.

 

Slowly, and with great care John took her hand in his as he helped his wife out of the car before he guided her across the yard. Inches from the front steps John removed the bandana with a flourish as he whispered. “Welcome home, Mary.”

At first glance there didn’t seem to be anything special about the house at 485 Robintree Lane. But to John Winchester it represented everything he had ever wanted.

Tears filled her eyes as she looked around. The long green grass needed to be mowed and the peeling white paint of the house showed that it needed to be painted, badly but Mary thought it was the most perfect house she had ever seen.

_Uh oh._ As the silence got longer John knew he had made a mistake that he had read the signs wrong somewhere along the way. “If you don’t like just say so and I’ll get you something else.” Although, he didn’t quite know how he would manage it. All of his savings had went for a down payment for this house. He had been so sure that she wanted this one. Every time they had driven by it, he had watched as she stared out the window and would sigh as they went passed. _How could he have been so wrong?_ “Say something, Mary.”

“It’s perfect.” She whispered as she continued to stare at the house in front of her.

A wave of relief washed over him. “Are you sure? Because is you don’t like it I will call the realtor and find you another one.” John couldn’t help but repeat his offer again. The only thing he wanted in this world was for Mary to be happy. He would move Heaven and Earth to make that happen.

“Don’t you dare, John Winchester! This,” She swept her arms wide to include everything in sight. “This is ours. Our house.” She turned around to look at him. “When did you? How did you? Why did you?”

A sheepish look crossed his face. “I saw the way you looked at this house every time we passed by. And I knew, or I thought I knew how much you wanted it. After you told me about the baby..” He reached out and placed his hand on her stomach, she was just beginning to show. “I knew you didn’t want to bring a baby into that tiny apartment over the garage. And here we are.”

“But...”

John quickly moved his hand away from her stomach and placed his fingers against her lips. “You like the house, don’t you?”

“Yes, John. I do. But..”

Once more John interrupted. He knew she was probably worried about how he could afford it but he didn’t want anything to mar her happiness in this moment. “Then no more buts, okay?”

For a minute it almost looked as if Mary was bound and determined not to let it go but with a silent sigh of relief he watched the smile widen on her face.

Mary was willing to drop the matter for a while but eventually she and her husband would have a long talk on how he could afford to buy this house. “Can we go inside?”

John nodded his head as he took her hand in his large one and led her up the stairs. 

 

For hours they roamed through the rooms making plans to change this or that and to plan what furniture they would need. With each room they left John’s smile grew wider, Mary was happy that was all he wanted. 

They came to a stop outside of a closed bedroom door. As Mary reached to turn the doorknob, John suddenly turned Mary to face him. “I love you, Mrs. Winchester.” He never got tired of saying that. She was his. His wife.

“I love you, too, Mr. Winchester.” She gazed into his eyes. She had thought the house was his only surprise but she could tell by the look in his eyes that he was definitely still up to something. “Okay, John, out with it. What’s going on? Why is this door shut?”

“I...uh... I..” John cleared his throat as he ran one hand through his hair, suddenly nervous. _What if she didn’t like it? What if he had chosen wrong?_ Without trying to say another word, John reached behind Mary, twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open. 

Slowly, Mary turned to look inside. Her mouth dropped open as she stared at the room. Although, nothing had been done to the rest of the house, this room was all ready for their baby to make his appearance even though her due date was months away. A _Jenny Lind_ crib stood against one wall. He had gotten the crib at a yard sale, sanded and repainted it until it looked brand new and now it waited for his son. On the other side of the room a rocking chair sat ready for Mary to rock the baby to sleep. A toy box, with a few unopened toys all ready inside sat next to the chair. A shelf where they would keep all his baby memorabilia safely out of his reach. And maybe when he was older it would hold a football trophy or two. 

But what captured her attention the most was the gigantic teddy bear that sat inside of the crib wearing a t-shirt with the words _I love Mommy and Daddy._

Tears fell silently down her face as Mary took all this in without saying a word.

“Is it okay? Do you like it?” John couldn’t keep quiet any longer. He had to know what Mary thought of the room.

She twirled around and flung herself against him. As he put his arms around her and pulled her closer she whispered, “I love you, John Winchester! Our baby is going to be such a lucky little boy.”

“Why?”

“Because he has you for a father.”

John choked back the emotion that threatened as his arms tightened around her and placed a soft kiss against the top of her head. “He’s lucky to have you for a mother.”

They stood for the longest time wrapped in each other’s arms, both of them thankful they had found one another.

 

 

John Winchester had only bought a house and now, with Mary beside him and a baby on the way, it was a home. The Winchester's home.


End file.
